The Curse of Kataluna, a fanscript
by Mr Khan
Summary: A re-imagining, in script format, of the famous unfinished episode. Feral falls for a Vampire she-kat


The Curse of Kataluna

The Curse of Kataluna

By Mr Khan

For or other hosted readers: This is intended to be a script. Thus it is written in script format, and is intended (in the maybe-someday world of SWAT Kats fan's fantasies) to be developed into an actual 22-minute episode. Some descriptions seem vague, and that is deliberate, because it would be left up to the director/storyboard artist.

Note on character design: Though it is up to the artists rendition, Kataluna at least has to have long black hair, much like a black palate swap on Callie's hair. Equally, in her Vampiric form, her arms themselves become bat-wings, with three large claws at the hinge of the wings. Her head stays the same size, but grows huge bat-ears, and her chest grows much larger as well, while her from her stomach down remains the same size. Her hair grows longer, and can form into tendrils. She closes her eyes, and relies on bat-hearing to "see."

Kataluna's servants just take the form of zombie-kats. Since the original, unfinished script inspired Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, the zombies resemble the zombies in that movie, normal kats but with very tight skin/fur, resembling prunes, and blank eyes. The tightening of the skin/fur is also what happens to Feral while he's afflicted.

ACT ONE

_Chop Shop's copter is flying along, dodges a few blasts from behind. Two grappling claws from his copter are latched onto a particle cannon, with one claw grabbing each side. View switches to inside his cockpit, where he has a remote control for the particle cannon._

CHOP SHOP:  
You're not going to catch me this time. Not with this little treat I stole from Puma Dyne. Particle Cannon fire! (Laughs).

_Two Enforcer choppers close in on him._

FERAL (Over Megaphone):

Chop Shop! You're under arrest. Surrender!

CHOP SHOP:  
(Laughing) Fools!

_The cannon fires twice, hitting the rotors of both pursuing copters. Both fall off-screen._

CHOP SHOP:

Now I just have to wait for the SWAT Kats to show up, and once my Particle Cannon gets them, I'll be home free! (Laughs).

T-BONE:

You rang?

_Turbokat comes on-screen, pursuing Chop Shop. Particle Cannon fires twice, and the Turbokat dodges._

RAZOR:  
Deja-vu again. The Enforcers are down, and it's up to us.

T-BONE:

I know. But that's why we're here, to clean up when they fall flat on their faces.

_Particle Cannon fires again. Turbokat dodges._

T-BONE:

Could you hurry up?

RAZOR:

I've got him. Loaded, locked, away!

Three regular missiles fire in sequence at Chop Shop, three quick bursts from the Particle Cannon get them all.

T-BONE:

What now, sure-shot?

RAZOR:

That Cannon's as good on defense as it is on offense, but it's a narrow beam…

Bingo! Slicer Missile, deploy!

_Slicer missile fires, spreading into four separate blades. The particle cannon fires and hits the two center blades, but the two on the outside survive, and slice the grappling cables. The particle cannon plummets._

CHOP SHOP:  
No! My cannon!

RAZOR:  
Now to wipe that stupid grin off his face. Baby Boomer Missiles, deploy!

_Two missiles fire, destroying Chop Shop's Rotor. Chop Shop plummets._

T-BONE:

Chalk up another one for the SWAT Kats!

_Turbokat flies away. Switch to ground view, where Enforcers are cuffing Chop Shop as Feral looks on. Kat's Eye News team van pulls up, and Anne Gora runs up to Feral with a microphone._

ANNE:

Commander Feral, the SWAT Kats have defeated Chop Shop, succeeding once again where you and the Enforcers have failed. What do you have to say?

FERAL:

(Growls). No comment.

_Switches to Feral's apartment bedroom. Feral sits watching the report._

FERAL:

(Roars).

_Feral rears back, and throws the remote at the TV, shattering the screen._

FERAL:

I need a drink.

_Switches to a view of the Megakat City skyline, showing a tower with a smaller building on the roof. A neon sign above the smaller building reads "The Milky Way." Then a view inside the Milky Way, where Feral sits at a bar, slumped with a sad look on his face. He clutches a glass of milk in one hand. Someone bumps into him._

FERAL:

Ooff!

KATALUNA:

Oh, sorry. (Looks at him in surprise). Wow! Are you _the_ Commander Feral? The leader of the Enforcers?

FERAL: (sadly)

Yeah, yeah I am.

KATALUNA:

Oh! I must buy you a drink. Someone so brave should know that his work is appreciated.

FERAL:

So why don't you go buy a drink for the SWAT Kats?

KATALUNA:

Because I think a Kat is so much braver if he can confront evil without a mask on.

_Kataluna strokes Feral's chin, a smile crosses his face._

FERAL:

Well, I think such a brave kat would buy a drink for a lady instead of letting her buy one for him. But a kat would like to know the lady's name.

KATALUNA:

Ah. My name is Felicia. Felicia Kataluna.

_Switch to the weight room in the hangar. Chance is bench-pressing, while Jake wipes sweat off his forehead and flicks on the TV. The TV turns to the 8 o'clock showing of the same show Feral had been watching earlier._

ANNE (Narrator):

And the SWAT Kats got their kat again.

_Reshow the downing of Chop Shop._

JAKE:  
Alright! Always fun watching my handiwork.

_Chance stops benching, and sits up._

CHANCE:

Ahem. Our handiwork?

JAKE:  
Right, sorry.

FERAL (On TV):

(Growls) No comment.

JAKE:

Chance, do you think Feral's starting to lose some respect?

CHANCE:  
Ahh. Let him. That's what he gets for kicking us off the force. If we were still there, he'd at least get some of the credit.

JAKE:

I know that's what we set out to do. The SWAT Kats would rule the skies of Megakat City. But are we really helping out by making the Enforcers look stupid?

CHANCE:

Feh. It doesn't matter. As long as the bad guys are running scared, who cares about Feral?

JAKE: Well, Callie might.

_Chance scratches his chin, pondering this_

CHANCE: (reassuring) That's politics, it's different. Deep down, she likes watching Feral fall flat on his face as much as we do. Now come on, spot me.

_They walk back over to the bench press._

ANNE (On TV):

Tune in to Kat's Eye News live tomorrow as we cover the unveiling of the latest high-tech Enforcer tank to roll out of Puma Dyne labs.

JAKE:

Why don't we show up to that unveiling? Show the people that the SWAT Kats still respect the Enforcers?

CHANCE:

I don't know, maybe because we don't?

JAKE:

It would, ahem, be good for politics.

CHANCE:  
Ohh, alright. We'll go to the stupid unveiling. (Grumbles unintelligibly).

_Show the front of Megakat City Hall, where a grandstand and podium are set up, with a large tank covered in a tarp in front. Manx and Callie are seated to one side. One seat next to them is empty._

MANX:  
Now where is that Feral? Late for his own unveiling. Bad for appearances.

CALLIE:

I'm surprised too. Feral loves showing off his new toys.

_Anne and Johnny come on screen, with microphone and camera. They approach Manx and Callie._

ANNE:  
Where's Commander Feral? We're going to show this live, and Kat's Eye News is going to look pretty silly showing nothing.

CALLIE:  
We don't know where Feral is.

MANX:

Now, now, Callie. I'm sure he's on his way. (Aside), at least he had better be.

JOHNNY: (points)

Look! It's the SWAT Kats!

_Turbokat flies overhead. It turns around and lands in the street nearby. Various kats as well as Anne and Johnny run over._

MANX:

Lucky for Feral the SWAT Kats showed up. It could've been a press nightmare.

CALLIE:

I know. I'm worried though. Someone should go look for him.

MANX:  
Not that awful Lieutenant Steele. I still get hairballs remembering the last time he was in charge.

CALLIE:

How about his niece Felina? It might be better if no one outside his family worried too much.

_Switch over to the hallway outside of Feral's apartment. Felina is there, in uniform, knocking on the door._

FELINA:

Uncle? Uncle? Are you home? They need you for the tank unveiling!

_She pauses a few seconds, then…_

FELINA:

Uncle! Come on!

_She pulls out a small gun, and uses the butt of it to bang on the knob. The mechanism breaks, and she gets inside._

FELINA:

Uncle! Are you all right?

_She walks into his bedroom and sees him lying on the floor, looking thin and wrinkled._

FELINA:  
(Screams)

_Fade out, end scene._

ACT TWO

_Fade in at Felina's last line_

FELINA  
(Screams)

FERAL:  
(Grunts, opens eyes) (Groans). Ohh. What happened?

FELINA:

That's what I'd like to know. We have to get you to a hospital!

FERAL:

Uhh.

_Over at the hospital. Feral is in bed, with some intravenous tubes in him. Callie and Felina are also there._

CALLIE:

So how did you get this way?

FELINA:  
He already told me he doesn't remember.

CALLIE:  
Do you remember anything about last night?

FERAL:

Well, I…

_Kataluna enters in a Nurse's uniform and catches Feral's eye._

FERAL:

No. I can't seem to remember anything

KATALUNA:

You shouldn't strain yourself too hard, Commander.

FELINA:  
What's wrong with him?

KATALUNA:  
He hasn't lost any blood, but he has all the symptoms of having done so. We really don't know exactly what happened. Let me fluff your pillow, Commander.

_She moves over and fluffs Feral's pillow. She looks right into his eyes._

FERAL:  
Go now. Leave me alone.

FELINA:

But…

FERAL:  
Just go!

_Felina and Callie leave._

KATALUNA:

Nobody is allowed to know of us.

FERAL:  
I understand.

_Cuts to Felina and Callie in the hospital lobby. _

CALLIE:  
There is definitely something wrong with him, and I don't like it one bit.

FELINA:  
I know. He's not acting like himself at all. And I want to know what that nurse had to do with his change in mood.

CALLIE:

You should keep track of him. Make sure he stays safe in this place.

FELINA:  
Right, I'll stay on him.

_Cuts back to the garage. Chance and Jake are working on a car._

JAKE:

Hand me the new spark plug, will 'ya?

CHANCE:  
Sure.

_Alarm rings._

CHANCE:  
I got it.

_Over to alarm reciever._

CHANCE:  
Yes Ms. Briggs?

_As this conversation goes, it cuts back and forth between the speakers' locations. Callie is in front of the hospital, speaking into her triangular communicator. _

CALLIE:

We found out what happened to Feral.

CHANCE:  
Really? So what was so important to pull him away from the tank unveiling?

CALLIE:  
Felina found him on his bedroom floor. Something's really wrong with him.

CHANCE (concerned):

Is he sick? What's wrong?

CALLIE:  
We don't really know, but we both think that something's up. Feral's acting weird and moody. Felina has agreed to tail him, but I'm giving her my communicator, in case she gets in trouble.

CHANCE:  
Felina's trustworthy enough all right, for an Enforcer. We're always ready to move here, so if she gets in trouble, she'll know that the SWAT Kats have her back.

CALLIE:

Good to hear. I'm sure she'll be happy.

_Cuts to the corridor outside Feral's hospital room. It is now later at night. Felina hides around the corner from his room. She hears the click of a door opening._

FELINA:

(Gasps)

KATALUNA (off-screen):  
Commander? It's time to go.

FELINA:  
The nurse from before!

FERAL (off-screen):  
Yes, mistress.

KATALUNA(off screen):  
You have strength to walk? Good. It shall be welcome.

_Hear the sound of an elevator door opening. Then of one closing._

FELINA:  
I have to hurry.

_She runs around to the stairs. Cuts to an alley behind the hospital, where Felina hides behind garbage cans. The door opens, and Kataluna comes out, leading Feral by the hand and holding a purse in her other hand. Kataluna's fancy car is in the alley also._

KATALUNA:  
Come now, Commander. It is time to go to your new home.

FERAL:  
Yes, mistress.

_Kataluna sets her purse down and opens the passenger door for Feral._

FELINA: (whisper)  
Now's my chance .

_Felina pulls out a small homing device, and tosses it from her hiding place into Kataluna's purse. Kataluna hears the noise, and looks briefly over her shoulder. She doesn't appear to notice anything. She gets in the car and drives off. Felina pulls out a tracking device, and watches the blip move._

FELINA:  
Got 'er.

Cuts to Felina driving in a police car. She looks at the tracker, and the blip has stopped moving.

FELINA:  
Huh. That's a neighborhood full of some pretty old buildings. Pre-Mega-War-II high-rises. Something has to be up. Agh!

_She sees a figure in her headlights and slams on the brakes. The car skids to a halt just inches from the figure, who walks up to the driver's window and taps on the glass. She rolls the window down, revealing a zombie in street clothes._

ZOMBIE:

Go away. The Mistress wants you gone.

FELINA:  
(Screams)

ZOMBIE:  
Go!

_The zombie reaches in the car, and tries to take a swipe at Felina. Felina grabs his arm and punches him in the face, then kicks the car door open, flooring him. She pulls out her gun, and steps out of the car, grabbing the zombie by the scruff of his shirt and holding him up against a building wall._

FELINA:  
Now. Give me answers. Who is the mistress, and what does she want with my uncle?

ZOMBIE:  
No answers. You must go.

_The zombie lifts his hand, pointing behind Felina. She turns to see a few dozen zombies converging on her._

FELINA:

(gasps, drops zombie)

_Fade out_

ACT THREE

_Fade back in at Felina's last line._

FELINA:  
(gasps, drops zombie)

_Cuts back to the hangar. T-Bone and Razor are re-loading missiles into the Turbokat._

RAZOR:  
Awh, crud!

T-BONE:  
What?

RAZOR:  
Out of Slicer Missiles. They always take forever to build, too.

T-BONE:  
Ahh. We have the turbo-blades in the meantime. They'll do.

RAZOR:  
Yeah, you think that, but…

_Alarm rings._

RAZOR:  
It must be Felina!

_Razor picks up the receiver._

RAZOR:  
Yes Ms. Bri, err… Miss Feral.

_Cuts to Felina, running down an alley._

FELINA:  
SWAT Kats? I've run into trouble. I tried tailing a lady who took Uncle away, and I must've stumbled onto something important, because there's a gang of zombies chasing me!

RAZOR:  
Zombies?

_Cuts back to the hangar._

FELINA (off-screen):

Yes, I (screams) (The call is cut off)

T-BONE:  
Zombies?

RAZOR:  
Apparently. Let's roll!

_They jump into the turbokat and head off. Preferably make this sequence more extended._

_Cuts to the night skyline of Megakat City. A full moon sits overhead as the Turbokat flies along._

T-BONE:

You figure out where her signal came from?

RAZOR:  
Hold on… Bingo! It's over in the historic district.

_Turbokat now flies over an area of town with gothic-designed buildings._

T-BONE: (points at ground)

There's Felina.

RAZOR: (also points)  
And there are the zombies.

T-BONE:  
Well?

RAZOR:  
Well what?

T-BONE:  
You're the one who knows his horror movies, sureshot. What do you do about zombies?

RAZOR:  
Zombies are easier, you just blow them up. Though one of the good guys usually gets infected and becomes a zombie in the end.

T-BONE:  
Real reassuring. I'm going in!

_He leads the Turbokat downward, flying towards the zombies._

RAZOR:  
Baby boomer missiles, deploy!

_Missiles fire into the center of the zombie gang, and a large explosion rips through the gang._

RAZOR:  
Bingo!

T-BONE:  
Huh. Seems too easy.

_Felina looks up and waves at them._

FELINA: Good job, SWAT Kats!

_The Turbokat loops around, stopping to hover where they can see the zombies. They are scattered all over the place, lying as if they are dead. The zombies, however, soon stir, and get back up. They move a little more slowly than before, but continue marching towards Felina._

T-BONE:  
Told you it was too easy.

RAZOR:  
Huh. These are no ordinary zombies. I'm going to go in for a closer look. Launching cyclotron!

_Razor launches the cyclotron and lands on the ground near Felina. Felina jumps on behind Razor._

FELINA:

_Glad to see you, but what are we going to do now?_

RAZOR:  
I don't know. The horror movie solutions never failed me before.

_Razor turns the cyclotron around and races down the alley, away from the zombie gang. At the end of the alley, however, a car pulls up. Four zombies step out wielding rifles. They fire on the cyclotron, which dodges._

RAZOR:  
Woah! I didn't know zombies could use weapons!

_Razor turns around again, and races back up the alley, weaving back and forth to dodge the new zombies' fire. He races towards the zombie gang, and drives towards a trashcan at the side of the alley._

RAZOR:  
Here we go!

_The cyclotron hits the trashcan and jumps over the zombies. The trashcan falls on top of the nearest zombie, pinning him to the ground. The zombie struggles, but can't get up._

RAZOR:  
Hey! He can't get up! (speaks into headset) T-bone! You see that?

T-BONE:  
Yeah. Looks like these zombies are mega-weaklings.

FELINA:  
Hey! You could crush them with that fire escape!

T-BONE:  
Hey, Razor. You know what would be perfect to cut down that fire escape? The turbo-blades!

RAZOR:  
Slicer missiles are still better. But come on, I'll lure them under the escape, you knock it down!

T-BONE:  
Affirmative.

_Razor races the cyclotron back down the street, stopping it under a rickety fire escape. The zombies converge upon them, and once they come in close, T-bone flies the Turbokat, with its turbo-blades deployed, right next to the fire escape. The turboblades cut through the escape's supports, and the whole structure goes crashing down. Razor revs up the cyclotron and zips away just in time. The structure crushes the zombie gang._

RAZOR:  
Bingo!

_Rifle zombies fire at him._

RAZOR:  
Whoa! How are we gonna crush them?

_Razor turns around again, dodging their fire._

FELINA:  
What if we flip their car over?

RAZOR:  
That sounds crazy enough to work. T-bone, give me some cover!

T-BONE:  
Roger.

_T-bone flies overhead, firing a few bursts from the cement machine gun at the rifle zombies. The zombies fire back at the turbokat. Razor races towards them and jumps the cyclotron up on top of their car. He then revs the engine and blasts forward, flipping the car over on top of the zombies, who struggle, but can't get out._

RAZOR:  
Bingo! Ok, T-bone. Pick us up and we can go track down Feral.

_Cyclotron moves out onto a wider street, and turbokat lowers, picking it up. Cuts to inside the cockpit._

FELINA: (pulls out tracking device)

_According to this, that strange she-kat took Uncle to that old high-rise over there._

RAZOR:  
The place is probably crawling with more of those zombies. We should go in through the top.

T-BONE:  
Through the vents again? Isn't that a little obvious?

RAZOR:  
I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas.

T-BONE:

Yeah, you're right. The roof it is.

_T-bone pilots the turbokat, landing it on top of a gothic-designed skyscraper. All three get out of the jet._

FELINA:  
Looks all clear up here.

RAZOR:  
Wait. I think I have an idea for dealing with this, but you need to stay in the Turbokat, T-bone.

T-BONE:  
Awh. You never let me have any fun.

RAZOR:  
Just track our signal down through the building and maintain radio contact.

T-BONE:  
Got it.

_T-bone gets back in the Turbokat and re-ignites it's engines, flying off. Razor and Felina go to the nearest vent exhaust, break it open, and crawl in. Cuts to inside the duct. Razor and Felina drop onto a horizontal span of duct, knocking up a lot of dust._

FELINA:  
(coughs) Geez, this building seems even older on the inside.

RAZOR:  
Exactly. Feels like the whole building could collapse at any minute.

_They continue crawling along, until Razor puts out an arm and stops Felina._

RAZOR:  
Shh. I think I hear something.

_They crawl over to the nearest vent, and look down on a scene in the room below. Kataluna is seen, now in a medieval-style robe, standing over a bed where Feral lies. Feral has his eyes closed and is looking thinner than ever._

KATALUNA:  
Oh Harvest Moon, bringer of life to the land. It has been almost 1,000 years since I, Kataluna, first received your power, and gained life eternal. Allow me to once again absorb the life force of this Kat into my own, so that I may prosper for another four years under your heavenly glow. By the stroke of Midnight, our life-forces will become one, so that I may live.

_Cuts back inside the duct._

FELINA:  
Life-force! That's why it seemed like he lost a lot of blood, but didn't!

RAZOR:  
It looks like Feral fell for a Vampire she-kat. But she's not going to get his life-force.

FELINA:  
Certainly not, so what's the plan?

_Cuts back into the bedroom. Kataluna now holds a crinkled dagger above Feral. The vent on the ceiling bursts downward, and Razor and Felina jump down._

FELINA:  
Game's up, Succubus!

KATALUNA:  
Ah. That meddling she-kat. And one of the famous SWAT Kats! I'm honored. I suppose you're here to take back my Ulysses?

RAZOR: (sarcastically)

Smart and beautiful.

KATALUNA:  
Foolish mortals have always tried to interfere. Servants!

_Two zombies thrust open the doors to the bedroom. They wield rifles, and fire on Razor and Felina, who dodge out of the way next to a wardrobe. The wardrobe doors burst open, and two more zombies come out, taking a swipe at Razor and Felina._

RAZOR:  
I was right. The place is crawling with zombies. You get Feral, I'll cover you.

FELINA:  
Right.

_Felina runs across the room as Razor leaps out, firing mini-spider missiles from his glovatrix at the rifle zombies, snaring them in its coils. Felina grabs Feral and easily lifts his emaciated body. Many more zombies walk in through the open bedroom doors, and Razor and Felina retreat towards the large windows._

KATALUNA:  
And so the mortals fail, like they always do. Come now, hand over my Ulysses.

RAZOR:  
Okay, maybe you aren't so smart. (yells into headset) T-bone!

_R__azor fires mini-missiles at the top of a support column in the chamber. Felina follows his example and fires from a grenade gun at another column. The columns collapse, and the old ceiling falls down on Kataluna and her servants. Razor and Felina leap out the window, and right onto one of the broad wings of the Turbokat._

T-BONE:  
I called for an ambulance, I figured Feral might need one.

RAZOR:  
Good thinking.

_The Turbokat lands on the street, just as an ambulance pulls up. Felina hands Feral to the paramedic._

FELINA:  
Please hurry. Uncle's very weak.

_Felina gets in the back of the ambulance with Feral, and the ambulance drives off._

RAZOR:  
We should probably call Callie. The city should know that building isn't safe anymore.

T-BONE:  
You mean aside from the fact that it's crawling with Zombies?

RAZOR:  
Well, yeah, that and the weak supports inside.

T-BONE:  
At least you buried that crazy she-kat.

RAZOR:  
Yeah, I (gets cut off)

_They hear a great roar come from above them. From the ruins of her old bedroom, Kataluna bursts forth in her Vampire form. She hears the ambulance siren, then roars again._

KATALUNA:  
I will not be denied!

_She wings off, following the ambulance._

RAZOR:  
Whoa. A she-kat scorned.

T-BONE:  
Let's roll!

_The turbokat blasts off in pursuit of Kataluna._

T-BONE:  
Take 'er down!

RAZOR:  
Octopus missiles, away!

_Two octopus missiles fire on Kataluna. Here cut to a black-and-white view of Kataluna's bat-like sonar hearing, how she can "see" the octopus missiles coming towards her. Switch back to normal view, and she lashes out with two of her hair-tendrils, without turning around, destroying both missiles._

RAZOR:  
Crud. She has bat-like hearing, better than eyes in the back of her head.

T-BONE:  
So let's blind her, then. Maximum thrusters!

_T-bone pushes the throttle forward, sending the turbokat speeding forward, but overhead of Kataluna. Just as the turbokat flies over her, it hits the speed of sound and generates a sonic boom. Switch back to her sonar view, where she sees the turbokat fly overhead, but then after the boom, it all goes white. _

KATALUNA:

(screams in rage)

T-BONE:  
Heh, blind as a bat. Make it stick, Razor!

RAZOR:  
Roger. Deploying Cement Machine Gun!

_Razor fires two quick bursts from the cement machine gun, clogging both her large ears with cement. Kataluna lunges blindly forward, lashing out with her claws. One large claw hits one of the Turbokat's wings, creating a large tear. T-bone struggles with the controls._

T-BONE:  
Ahh. We're out of this fight.

RAZOR:  
Well so is she, hopefully.

_Kataluna flaps blindly around, eventually ramming her head into a nearby skyscraper. This knocks the cement loose._

KATALUNA:  
(laughs triumphantly)

T-BONE:  
Awh crud! She got the cement out!

RAZOR:  
We can chase her on the cyclotron, come on!

_They get on the cyclotron and motor off. Cuts to the ambulance. The driver sees Kataluna swooping down upon him in the rearview mirror._

DRIVER:  
(screams)

_Kataluna's tendrils lash out, breaking the driver and passenger windows, grabbing the driver and paramedic, and tossing both out. Felina jumps into the front seat and takes control of the ambulance, but Kataluna grabs her and throws her out, too._

KATALUNA:  
Victory!

_She grabs the ambulance from behind with her claws and stops it. Cuts to inside the ambulance, where Feral is knocked out of his stretcher by the force of the ambulance stopping._

FERAL:  
Ooff!

He stands, and looks out the windshield.

KATALUNA:  
Come here, Ulysses!

FERAL (weakly):  
I don't know who you are, but I don't take orders from scum.

_Feral jumps into the driver's seat, puts the ambulance in gear, and surges forward, knocking Kataluna down. She stands back up and grabs the ambulance with both claws._

KATALUNA:  
Your life is forfeit! Give it to me!

_City-hall Clock tower rings the stroke of midnight._

KATALUNA:  
No! I'm too late! (Roars)

_A flash of light, and Kataluna transforms back into her normal form. Feral recognizes her._

FERAL:  
Felicia!

_Immediately there is a second flash, and everything disappears off her body except her bones. Then the bones fade into dust. A third flash occurs, and Feral appears at the peak of health. The cyclotron roars up._

RAZOR:  
Feral, you're alive!

FERAL:  
Of course I am, no thanks to you SWAT Kats.

_T-bone looks as though he wants to say something, but Razor quiets him. A Kat's Eye News van rushes up, and Anne and Johnny jump out, microphone and camera in hand._

ANNE:  
Commander Feral, you single-handedly stood up to that giant Bat-Kat and saved the city. What do you have to say?

FERAL:  
I would like to assure the good citizens of Megakat City that, even though we have the SWAT Kats, the Enforcers are always up to the challenge, and we can take down any foe.

ANNE:  
Astonishing. (turns to Razor) And what did the SWAT Kats contribute to this victory?

RAZOR:  
Hey, don't look at us. Feral's the hero here.

T-BONE:  
Feh. (mutters unintelligibly)

_Fade out. Go to credits._


End file.
